tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne
Princess Daphne is an earth elemental fairy and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Daphne is described as "sweet" and "passionate". Daphne is also friendly. Daphne's personality is sometimes mean and rude when someone tries to harm nature and calm and compassion when her plants, friends and families are not harmed. Unlike Cinnamon, Daphne is sweet and cheerful while Cinnamon is rude and loves being alone. It is unknown how they can be best friends. History Spring During Spring, Daphne went to Fairiex, a college for fairies and she met Diamond, Emerald, Liana and Sugar. She first had a few problems attending Fairiex, first, there was an "attacking test". Professor Condorta asked her to make an attack, by doing she has to focus on what matters, and for her is nature. Then, when she accidentally made plants trying to kill the fairies and Professor Condorta, Diamond and Sugar made their first attack by attacking the plant. A few days later, Daphne and the girls decided to pratice their powers at the "Attack Gym". She and the girls transformed and attacked each other. Daphne then was accidentally attacked water by Liana and was frozen. Diamond and Emerald combined their fire powers and melt the ice. Liana apologized to Daphne and Daphne said it was okay, it was her first attack. Later on, Emerald said that when the witches attacked Diamond, they had never do a payback. Emerald suggested they seek some revenge. Liana disagreed, and told them revenge was meant nothing. Daphne said that maybe they should once, and only once. Diamond and Sugar agreed about the revenge act. Liana then said just once. So they've attacked the witches who attacked Diamond at Witch Tower. Later during class, Headmistress Ara asked the students if they want to have a prom-party. Daphne disagreed, she said that she doesn't have a date to go with. Diamond disagreed also, since she never had a boyfriend. Liana and Emerald agreed since they have a boyfriend to go to the prom-party. Sugar agreed also since she has a "fight-and-get-together-again boyfriend". During the prom-party, Diamond and Daphne sat together on a bench at the park. Diamond stated that they need a date since this was a prom. Daphne suggested Diamond to bring her date from Earth. Diamond, however, disagreed and stated her boyfriend on Earth broke up with her. Then, a group of men arrived. Princess Crystal appeared with Prince Dean, and told Diamond to get a date. Sky, one of the men talked to Daphne since they both didn't have dates. Emerald, Liana and Sugar appeared. A blonde-haired guy named Eddie walked with Emerald away to the party. Liana and Timmy, a computer-whiz, went back to the party along with Sugar and Riven. Later, Diamond suggested to visit her birth parents. Liana frowned and she said "What if you'll never find them?". Daphne told Liana to give Diamond some positive words. Emerald said that her (Diamond) birth parents are possibly alive and they must be missing her. Sugar said that she didn't care. Daphne said that they should go to the Dragon Planet now. As The Gems try to find Dragon Planet, they end up in a snowy planet, lonely without anyone. Emerald was scared. Diamond told her not to be afraid, stating that fear and scared is a strong word, and can only use when you extremely have fear. Liana then pointed to a big dragon who then attacked Emerald. The girls transform into fairy mode and tried to attack the dragon, but nothing happened. Diamond said that nothing happened because they fear to attack. Daphne blushed and said that she can't do it. Liana said she can. Diamond herself was scared, and Liana told them to believe. The Gems make a convergence, making a "together" attack spelled called "Elements Combo", a converge of all four elements. More coming soon.... Summer Coming soon.. Autumn Coming soon... Winter Coming soon.. Movie Coming soon.. Middle of Spring Coming soon... Transformations Basic Daphne's Basic outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length finger-less gloves covering her arms. Her wings are yellow. Harmony Daphne's Harmony consists of a tube top with light green colors and pink flowers in the middle and green borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with green and pink shells. Her bracelets are rose-colored flower bracelets. Her skirt is like a tutu and like a and it is also light pink in the form of petals. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light pink also. Her wings are mainly green with the back part white. Her wing borders are pink.Her wing effects are fushia-colored flowers.Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Sirenix, but with green and pink straps. Sirenix Coming soon.. Dark Sirenix Coming soon.. Heartix/Power of Heart Coming soon.. Elemental Gems Coming soon.. Earthix Coming soon.. Voice Actresses Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses